


Stone Angel

by thekingslover



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gargoyles AU, M/M, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-08
Updated: 2014-11-08
Packaged: 2018-02-24 15:36:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2586737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thekingslover/pseuds/thekingslover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stone by day, Warriors by night.</p>
<p>Sam had told Dean he was crazy when he spent the better part of his fortune preserving the stone angel from the old church that was being torn down, but the angel, so lifelike - and frankly hot - was too special to be rubble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my tumblr! Enjoy!

_Stone by day, Warriors by night._

Sam had told Dean he was crazy when he spent the better part of his fortune preserving the stone angel from the old church that was being torn down, but the angel, so lifelike - and frankly _hot_ \- was too special to be rubble. So Dean saved him and had him transported to his house. He had to store him in the backyard though; the angel’s wingspan was too wide to fit inside the door.

Sam told Dean he thought the angel was creepy. Too lifelike. Too real. When Sam came over for barbecues, he spent half of his time side-eying him.

"I like him," Dean said with a shrug. "Kinda feels like he’s watching over me, you know?"

*

The city turned into a different place at night - darker, colder. Dean had been a target ever since he won his fortune. He usually knew better than to stay out too late, but he’d been having a good time with some friends. He hadn’t realized how late it had gotten.

Now he was alone, at night, on a street covered in endless shadows.

He was more angry at himself than surprised when he felt the cold press of a blade against his neck.

"There’s twenty bucks in my wallet," Dean said. "You can have it. Just let me go."

"I know who you are, Winchester," whispered a man at his ear. "Your head is worth far more than twenty dollars."

"If you pierce his flesh, I will remove your head from your shoulders," said another voice, male and deep, from a few feet to their right.

"Who the hell -" the mugger’s voice cut short into a whimper of terror.

Dean turned his head as much as he could without pressing into the blade. A man stood under the streetlight, with two black wings stretching out behind him. Maybe Dean had already died. Or maybe this was a dream.

But he could have sworn that guy with the wings looked just like the angel from his backyard.

Dean blinked and the angel was gone. Another blink, and the mugger was gone, too.

He looked around the street. It was cold and dark, and he was alone.

Dean ran to his car, turned the ignition, and sped the whole way home. He didn’t breathe soundly until he was safely behind the walls of his property - although his breath caught again as soon as he went around back. The stone angel was gone, and in its place was the man with the wings from the street.

"That man will not harm you again," the angel said.

Dean swallowed hard.

This guy was six feet tall of righteous fury, dark messy hair, pale blue eyes, and miles and miles of exposed skin. His loincloth hadn’t left much to the imagination in his stone form, but here in the flesh, he was mostly naked and _holy shit, inappropriate time for sexy thoughts!_

"Who are you?" Dean asked.

"My name is Castiel. I am an angel."

This was too good to be true. Dean must have hit his head or something. “An angel. Right. Some soldier of good, huh? Is that why you saved me?”

"No." Castiel lowered his head, as if ashamed. "True angels are not known for their kindness, but rather their unwavering servitude."

"Then, why, Cas?" The name slipped easily from Dean’s tongue. Castiel lifted his head, blinked once, and fury and shame drained from his face. He wasn’t smiling exactly, his lips were a firm hard line, but his eyes softened like he was pleased. Dean ignored how the look stirred up some butterflies in his stomach.

"You saved my life, Dean," Castiel said. "You’ve provided me shelter here, among your kin. I am the last of my kind. I belong nowhere. But you have given me a home." Castiel’s massive wings twitched and curled in toward his shoulders. "Perhaps that was presumptuous. I don’t know that I’m welcome here, now that you know I am only stone in daylight. I’ll understand if -"

Dean took a hasty step forward. “Dude, don’t leave.”

Castiel looked up at him with wide eyes and Dean might have fallen just a little bit in love. “You mean it?”

"Stay as long as you like."

Castiel’s smile could light the whole night sky.

*

A few days later, Sam was more than a little confused when he showed up and found Dean’s angel inside the house.

"Oh, sure," Dean lied, knowing perfectly well Castiel had just walked himself in through the door. "Had to take the door frame off, but I got him in here. Didn’t want him to get all mossy and gross, you know."

Six months after that, when Sam got annoyed with Dean for taking so long in the downstairs bathroom, he went to the upstairs one and saw the statue in Dean’s bed.

"Dean?!"

Later that night, Dean introduced his sometimes-stone boyfriend angel Cas to Sam.


	2. Chapter 2

__Stone by day, Warriors by night._ _

Angels were renowned for their blind obedience and unwavering diligence in completing tasks. They were not known for love. They were not meant for love.

But Castiel, the last of his kind, loved Dean Winchester, even if after five years together, he had yet to gather the courage to tell him so.

One evening, Dean plucked a gray hair out from atop his head. He smirked at it, facing Castiel, and held it up for Castiel to see.

"Pretty soon, I’ll be a silver fox," Dean said with a wink. He let the hair fall down to the floor.

Castiel frowned. “What do you mean?”

Dean shrugged. “Getting older, man. Can’t go backwards.”

Castiel had always known he would outlive Dean. Humans were such fragile things, with such short lifespans. Castiel, however, would live until his stone form was destroyed. He wondered if Dean could have it done - that upon his death, he could have Castiel destroyed as well. He couldn’t discuss it with Dean yet, though. Dean was very protective.

Perhaps Sam, in time, would be more reasonable.

"What are you thinking about?" Dean said. He crossed the room to join Castiel in bed. Castiel eagerly welcomed him into his arms. These nights they shared together were precious. Castiel hated that he spent all day in his stone form. He hated that he denied Dean the sunlight as well, since Dean slept during the day to spend more time with him at night.

Castiel took a breath. “I wish I could be like you.”

"Cas." Dean’s eyes, before, sharp with his usual playfulness, now softened. "But you’re immortal. You get to live forever. You get to see, _hell_ , whole civilizations rise and fall.”

Castiel just shook his head. He knew he had seen these things, but he had never really cared to notice. “I existed then only to serve,” Castiel said. “Now, I have emotion. I have friends. You and Sam are family to me. When you are gone, I… I’m afraid I will go back to the way I was.”

Dean touched Castiel’s face with his fingertips, tracing down the curve of Castiel’s jaw. “You won’t, Cas. You aren’t anyone’s servant anymore. You get to be the angel you want to be.”

"But I want to be human," Castiel said. Misery harbored, dark and swollen, in his heart. "I want to be with you. I want to grow old with you. And when you’re gone, I want to follow you."

"Cas…" Dean’s eyes grew impossibly wider, sparkling in the starlight creeping in through the window. Castiel liked the mornings where Dean would stare at him best, so that Dean’s brilliant gaze was the last thing he would see before turning to stone.

"I love you, Dean Winchester," Castiel said. "And were I human… I would like to spend the rest of my life with you. As it is…" He looked away, down to where a stray thread hung from the bed sheet. He pulled at it. "As it is, I hope you will permit me to stay for the rest of yours."

Dean’s fingers flattened so that his palm now cupped Castiel’s cheek and urged Castiel’s gaze back to his face. He was smiling now, and his eyes sparkled more, not from the twilight this time, but from wetness - unshed tears?

"Of course you can stay, Cas," Dean said. "I want you to stay."

“ _Dean_.” Castiel’s pain ebbed slightly. The words made his immortal heart skip. “Thank you,” he said, knowing his own eyes held the same dampness.

"I love you," Dean said. Castiel could not see if Dean cried; his own eyes were too blurry from the tears he now shed.

"Thank you, Dean," Castiel said through the kisses Dean rained upon him. He gave as many back in return. "Thank you."

They parted just before dawn. Oftentimes Castiel would stay in the bed and shift curled up on one side, but this morning, their passionate lovemaking had dirtied the sheets.

"They’ll be all clean by the time you wake up," Dean said with a wink.

Castiel stood and walked to the wall, so that he would be out of the way of Dean’s daytime habits. When he noticed sunlight drift up the floorboards of Dean’s bedroom, Castiel took a breath and held it. Dean looked at him, and Castiel stared back, hoping to remember this moment through his stone slumber.

_Dean loves me._

One moment turned into two into twenty. The sun spread through the whole room now. Dean blinked, breaking their eye contact and looked around.

"Uh, Cas? Why is it taking so long?"

Castiel looked down at his flesh. He wiggled his fingers and toes. None of him was stone.

"Perhaps I need to be touched by the sun," Castiel said, though knew that wasn’t true. Whenever the sun crested atop the horizon, he would turn. Those were the rules. They were _always_ the rules.

Castiel strode from his place near the wall toward the window. He lifted a hand and placed it into the beam of light. His skin felt warm - almost as warm as when he touched Dean - but he did not shift to stone.

"I don’t understand," Castiel said. A few of his feathers fell to the floor.

"Hey, don’t look a gift horse in the mouth," Dean said with a shrug and approached him.

Castiel backed away. “If I change while I hold you, I could hurt you,” Castiel said and wouldn’t touch Dean all day. His body grew weary around lunchtime.

"Try sleeping," Dean said with a yawn.

Castiel laid down beside him, closed his eyes, and didn’t wake up again until night. “Did I turn to stone?” he asked Dean who sat beside him on the bed.

"No," Dean said, worry in his eyes.

"What’s wrong?" Castiel pushed himself up onto his elbows. Odd, he felt mattress there under his arms instead of the usual bulk of his feathery wings.

"Your wings are gone," Dean said.

It hadn’t been painful. He hadn’t felt it at all. He went to bed with wings and woke up without, as if they hadn’t been there at all. Only a few feathers dusted across the floor.

"I don’t understand," Castiel whispered.

"Maybe…" Dean started. He licked his lips and tried again. "You existed only to serve, right? No angel’s ever loved?"

Castiel nodded.

"Well, what if angels can’t love?" Dean continued. "What if when they do, they become…"

"Human?" Castiel gasped, hope taking hold. "You think I might be human?"

"You sure look human," Dean said. "You were out in the sun. No stone. Your wings are gone. I don’t know, but it seems like love… changed you."

Castiel stayed cautious with Dean over the next few weeks, only holding him during the night _just in case_. But when weeks turned to months and Castiel never again turned to stone, Castiel began to _believe_.

A few days later, Dean plucked a hair from Castiel’s head. Castiel winced at the pain but then stared at the hair with wide eyes. “Is that…?”

"Looks like I’m not going to be the only silver fox," Dean said and kissed him.


End file.
